pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrence Lipton
Lawrence Lipton (October 10, 1898 - July 9, 1975) was an American poet, journalist, and novelist. Life Lipton was born in Lodz, Poland, the son of Rose and Abraham Lipton. His family brought him to the United States in 1903, settling in Chicago, Illinois. Lipton began working as a graphic artist and won an award for his illustration of Haggadah, a Passover prayer book. He also worked as a journalist, writing for the Jewish Daily Forward and working for a movie theater as a publicity director. Lipton's married was Dorothy Omansky. He next married Betty Weinberg, a teacher; their son is Inside the Actors Studio host James Lipton. He was later married to author Craig Rice and Nettie Esther Brooks (from 1948 to 1975). During the 1920s, he associated with Chicago writers Edgar Lee Masters, Sherwood Anderson, Harriet Monroe, Ben Hecht, and Carl Sandburg. Lipton later wrote for Atlantic Monthly, the Quarterly Review of Literature, and the Chicago Review. Lipton co-authored many mystery novels during the 1930 and 1940s. His novel, The Holy The Holy Barbarians (1959), linked Lipton to the Beats. His other books include the novels Brother, The Laugh Is Bitter and In Secret Battle, as well as a poetry collection, Rainbow at Midnight. He appeared in the 1960 movie The Hypnotic Eye as "King of the Beatniks"."Lawrence Lipton (1898-1975)," Internet Movie Database, IMDb,com, Web, Feb. 4, 2012. Recognition He is commemorated by the Lawrence Lipton Prize In popular culture In the episode "Swan Song" on the television show Gilmore Girls, Rory is showing Jess her copy of The Holy Barbarians by Lipton, and says that he is "the father of the guy that does those Actors Studio interviews on TV", to which Jess responds "It’s weird that a beatniky guy would have a conservative son like that." Publications Poetry *''Rainbow at Midnight''. Francestow, NH: Golden Quill Press, 1955. *''Bruno in Venice West, and other poems''. Van Nuys, CA: Venice West 1976. Novels *''Brother, the Laugh is Bitter''. New York & London: Harper, 1942. *''In Secret Battle''. New York & London: D. Appleton-Century, 1944. *''The Holy Barbarians. New York: Julian Messner, 1959. Non-fiction *''Art is One: The case for the reintegration of the arts. Santa Monica, CA: Intrator, 1961. *''The Erotic Revolution: An affirmative view of the new morality''. Los Angeles, CA: Sherbourne Books, 1965. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lawrence Lipton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 15, 2014. See also *The Beat poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Prose *[http://www.americanethnography.com/article.php?id=126 excerpt from The Holy Barbarians] in American Ethnography Quasimonthly ;About *The Beat Poets: The great river outside the mainstream: Lawrence Lipton *"Kinky Beatnik Sex: Lawrence Lipton and the Beatnik myth" *"Holy Barbarians" "Holy Barbarians Continued," "'Holy Barbarians' Revisited" at "The Daily Mirror: Los Angeles history" (L.A. Times blog) ;Etc. *Lawrence Lipton Papers Inventory *Finding Aid for he Lawrence Lipton papers at Online Archive of California Category:1898 births Category:1975 deaths Category:American Jews Category:American poets Category:American writers Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:Polish Jews Category:American journalists Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Beat Generation poets